Wiki Rules
Bloons Roleplay wiki policies/rules are all listed here. Just a note: Those rules are taken very seriously and will result in consequences, no matter if it's used only a bit of overused. 'Content Policies' 'Language' This wiki is an English wiki, but as it is made by a Brazilian, you can speak English or Portuguese whenever you want. But you cannot use other languages since other people can't understand them; doing this will result on a low-time block. You can use another language for humor if you translate it so everyone can understand it. 'This Wiki is for All Ages' Do not post swear words, mature content, horror, or stuff like that. If you do, the content will get deleted and you will be warned. However, you can do it in private messages in Chat, if the person you are PMing has ideal age. 'No Spamming' Read above↑. 'No Offenses' Do not say offensive words. This is a friendly wiki, so, if you say some offense to someone, you will easily get blocked. Unintentional offenses will be forgiven, but may result in a low-time block. 'No Minecraft' Simply, don't refer to anything Minecraft-related. It's not really serious, but it's annoying. If you do it will result in a block. 'Page Policies' 'Page Content' All pages must have all information needeed. For chars, they need to have HP, mana, skills, attributes, and attacks. For RPs, they need to have a char limitation, a enemy series to fight, and everyone must agree to play. If not, you can roleplay with only the ones who agreed to RP. 'Page deletion' If you are Admin or higher, do not delete a page just because you hate it. However, you can make a comment with a delete request (Delreq for short) or a edit request (Editreq for short), and your reasons for. Editreq and delreq comments will get deleted if they don't list the reasons. You can also defense request (Defreq for short) a delreq and your reasons for. If the defreq has no reasons listed, the comment will get deleted. If a page gets 3 delreqs more than the number of defreqs, the creator will have a 1 or 2 days period to edit his/her page or give defreqs on the comments. If the defreqs/edits does not takes care of the delreqs or no edit or defreq is given, the page will get deleted. About pages that violate the rules, 1 speedydelreq, and if you don't fix it in 12 hours it will be deleted. 'Badgehunting' Do not make multiple edits on articles or other stuff just for badges. This is called badgehunting and will result in a block. 'Other Things' 'No Flamewars' This wiki is made for fun and roleplays between users, not fights or flamewars. If you do, you will get blocked. 'User Rights' If you get promoted, do not abuse of your user rights. If you do, you will get demoted and/or blocked. 'RP Policies' If someone wanna RP, all the users must agree with the RP. You cannot force people to RP whenever you want. However, if not everyone wants to RP, you can roleplay only with the people who want. Also, you cannot make changed on characters during roleplays. That's not serious, but it's annoying. Category:Protected pages